Lucy's Revenge
by jennifer7046
Summary: When Lucy saw Lisanna and Natsu discussing something, anger flared inside her broken heart. It wasn't as if she was some weak girl under the protection of the guild. She had learned dark magic over the years, and none of the guild members had noticed, or realized. But many secrets are unknown, and Juvia's potion that was meant for Gray might also play a huge part...Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

Juvia stared longingly at Gray-sama.

This time, it was going to work.

It _had_ to work this time.

Because...

Because...

Last time...

And Gray-sama's love is more than Juvia can wish for!

Juvia held a pink bottle behind her back.

After months of training, she had finally been able to make a love potion.

She had mixed the ingredients herself, and even added some of Juvia's own water for a better result.

Oh...

...Gray-samaa!

Juvia secretly added the potion into the drinks Mirajane served.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy angrily sat down onto one of the tables in the guild.

She remembered the night before.

Right...

Natsu...

He had...

...kissed...

Lucy brushed the thought away.

_Why do I care?_

_It's not like I..._

_like I..._

"Ugh..." Lucy said, going up to Mirajane.

"Lucy? What do you want to drink?" Mirajane smiled.

"Umm...I'll have the usual." Lucy said.

Mirajane set a glass of vanilla milkshake.

Lucy crossed her legs and took a sip.

Somehow...

...It tasted different.

_It must be my imagination._

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Natsu felt horrible.

More horrible than he had felt in a long time.

Even more frustrated when Lisanna had "died."

He slammed his hand on the table and punched Gray.

He wasn't in the mood for a fight.

What he did was unreasonable.

Irrational.

Out of character.

He went up to Mirajane.

"Is there a way to apologize to someone without making it obvious?" He asked.

Mirajane started speaking, but Natsu didn't hear a word.

"Can I have something to drink? I'm thirsty, and there's no fire around here either."

"Sure, Natsu! Would you like the Magma Lake juice? The one you always drink?" Mira asked.

"Umm...nah. I'll have the vanilla milkshake. Like what Lucy always drinks." Natsu replied.

Mira set another glass of vanilla milkshake for Natsu.

Natsu thought it tasted weird, too.

_It's because I never tried it before._ He thought.

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

Juvia clenched her hands together.

Gray-sama!

You have to drink the drink Juvia prepared for you!

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy trudged into her apartment.

Natsu wasn't there.

Why do I care, anyways?

She sat down on her bed and cried.

**_Lucy was standing behind a street corner._**

**_There, she saw Natsu standing with Lisanna._**

**_Together._**

**_Natsu had leaned forward to tell Lisanna something._**

**_Lisanna had told him that..._**

**_That..._**

**_That she loved him..._**

**_"I...love you...Natsu...I..." Lisanna had said._**

**_"I...love you more than a friend. And I love you...more than Lucy-san." Lisanna added quickly._**

**_Natsu stared at her with wide eyes._**

**_Lucy was shaking at the time._**

**_I DO love Natsu._**

**_More than Lisanna._**

**_I would give up everything for him._**

**_But..._**

**_Natsu had stared at her with wide eyes._**

**_Then..._**

**_He leaned toward Lisanna._**

**_And whispered something into her ear._**

**_Something Lucy had strained to hear._**

**_The only words she heard were "Lucy...Team Natsu...replace...Lisanna...I love you...too..."_**

**_Natsu's voice._**

**_His words echoed in Lucy's mind._**

**_Lucy fled from the scene._**

**_This isn't how her life should be._**

**_She knew she loved Natsu from the very beginning._**

**_Replace me with Lisanna._**

**_Lucy closed her eyes and ran as she imaged Lisanna in Natsu's arms._**

**_Kissing._**

Lucy shut her eyes tight.

I will NOT think of this.

If they want me to leave, so be it.

Lucy staggered and stood up, writing her letter.

**Dear Natsu,**

**If you want to kick me out of Team Natsu, you can do it now.**

**But...when you find this letter, I guess it will be too late.**

**I will be leaving Fairy Tail...**

**Probably forever.**

**But maybe I will come back.**

**I hope...**

**You will enjoy your life and love with Lisanna.**

**I'm sorry, but that night, I was there.**

**You would know.**

**Please tell Fairy Tail goodbye.**

**Love,**

**Lucy Heartfilia~**

Lucy sighed.

This wasn't the end.

She will come back.

* * *

Natsu stood before Lucy's house the next day.

It was time to tell her.

When he entered Lucy's apartment, it was empty.

Where did she go?

I need to see Luce.

I HAVE to tell her.

About me...

And Lisanna.

I hope she understands.

* * *

Lucy silently walked into the dark forest.

Of course, it wasn't as if she was a weak brat who hid under the protection of the guild.

Lucy had sources of knowledge, too.

Although they came from books, they were immeasurably useful.

Lucy opened her palms, and a dark, black flame danced on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read my other story, "Lucy and Natsu" please! It's better than this! And it has 35 chapters!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Natsu collapsed on Lucy's bed.

She wasn't home.

_That means I'll just wait for her, then._

Natsu sighed, unlike his usual behavior.

Suddenly, a piece of paper flew out from under her blanket.

**To: Natsu**

**From: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Dear Natsu,**

**If you want to kick me out of Team Natsu, you can do it now.**

**But...when you find this letter, I guess it will be too late.**

**I will be leaving Fairy Tail...**

**Probably forever.**

**But maybe I will come back.**

**I hope...**

**You will enjoy your life and love with Lisanna.**

**I'm sorry, but that night, I was there.**

**You would know.**

**Please tell Fairy Tail goodbye.**

**Love,**

**Lucy Heartfilia~**

The letter slipped out from Natsu's grasp.

Enjoy my life with Lisanna?

Lucy's leaving Fairy Tail?

That night?

Oh...

She must have seen...**THAT...**

Natsu picked up the paper and gripped it tightly.

This isn't how it is, Luce.

That night...

Natsu sighed.

Lucy, I will find you.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy stood before a dark building, and the wooden floors creaked when she stepped in.

Standing before her was a shadow of a person.

Lucy smiled darkly.

Natsu...

Will you regret your choice?

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Natsu put his head down on the table.

Luce...

Why did you leave me?

Natsu shrugged the thought off.

I don't need Lucy.

I'll manage without her, too.

Natsu walked up to Lisanna and flashed her a smile.

Her beautiful blue eyes can distract you from any type of worry, Natsu thought.

He sighed.

"Hey," he said, feeling dizzy.

Before he heard Lisanna's reply, he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy woke up on the floor.

Where was she again?

Did she faint?

Oh, right...

Lucy got up again, and saw that her arm had a black slash across it.

When did I get that?

Lucy shrugged, brushing dirt off her arm, and walked back to her new rented apartment.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Natsu, are you all right?" Lisanna asked.

She was lying on top on him.

Natsu scrambled up and sat there, frozen.

What had happened?

"You passed out." Lisanna stated.

"Oh." Natsu said.

He got up on his feet and stood up awkwardly.

Behind him, Lisanna's eyes widened as she saw a black slash running up his right arm.


	3. Author's Note!

Hey everyone!

Well...I decided that this story didn't turn out the way I wanted...so...I'm going to delete it or something because I'm rewriting it.

I'm so sorry everyone!

Meanwhile, I'm focusing on finishing me story "Lucy and Natsu."

If you don't find it in my profile, that means I changed the title to either "Revenge and Guilt." or "Tragedy Reversed." or "Forever Without."

Please read it!


End file.
